


Sleeping with the light on

by elbb87



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotfire
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Smut, a little fluff, scared of the dark, teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbb87/pseuds/elbb87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan finds out you're scared of the dark and has an interesting way to help you get over you phobia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with the light on

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write this and I thought it was too cute to turn down!!   
> It's my first time writing smut so I really hope its ok. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it  
> x

The music played quietly in the car as I drove the short distance to Dans flat. I had driven it a thousand times, but today it felt totally different. My overnight bag was on the seat next to me. Dan said I could stay the night after my boiler had broken. It was mid-winter and having no heating in the British winter was something not worth thinking about! I shuddered at the quick thought. I was excited, I loved spending time with Dan. He was probably the most amazing person in my life. He was funny, thoughtful..his dimple when he smiled..his hands which I wanted to grab at every opportunity..but I didn’t. Sure, we could be quite flirty. But I had no clue how Dan felt about me.

I went over in my head what I had packed, hoping I hadn’t forgotten anything. Pyjamas, toothbrush, clothes for tomorrow, teddy bear. Shit, I hadn’t thought this through properly. I absolutely hated the dark, the light outside my room was kept on at night and my curtains remained opened. I had the bear so I didn’t feel alone. The dark doesn’t bring anything nice, only emptiness.

I parked in my regular spot as the nerves started. About staying over and the panic of my bear and what I would do with it. We saw each other almost every day, but never had we stayed over. Sleeping with someone is such an intimate thing, seeing them in their most vulnerable state. Maybe this was a bad idea. I looked up at his flat, his was standing at the window, waving manically at me. I waved back and got out the car, there was no turning back now! I got my key out ready but Dan was already at the door once I arrived, his smile wide as I hugged him, smelling the aftershave I was far too familiar with

“Hey, just in time, our pizza just arrived” Dan said as he closed the door behind me

“Oh, brilliant” my voice squeaked, I slipped off my shoes and put my bag down. Dan grabbed a slice of pizza and stuffed it into his mouth as he scrolled through the list of films

“Ted!! Lets watch this. It’s about a talking bear” Dan sniggered. I shook my head, finally laughing the situation we were in.

“Nope nope nope. Let watch something else” I picked up a slice of pizza and watched as Dan clicked on the horror movies. Great.

“Ok then. This one or Ted” Dan stared at me, I chewed slowly weighing up my options. A talking bear, or an alien abduction.

“Alien abduction please” My voice came out weak, Dan raised his eyebrows at me, willing me to change my answer.

“Last chance” He smiled, his dimple popping out. I smiled back, as my heart sunk. Horror movies sucked but I couldn’t watch one about a bear! Not right now. I took another bite and nodded my head as Dan started the film.

~*~*~*~

Two awful hours later the film was over

“Well, that was horrific” I sighed, putting the pillow back next to me and shuffling back to my seat on the sofa. Dan and I had drifted into the middle of the sofa, his arm draped over the back of me.

“Please, it wasn’t that bad” Dan yawned, stretching his long body out

“Dan, are you joking? The alien literally ate a baby” I said, prodding him in the side. Dan turned the TV off, we sat in silence for a few moments, the glow from the lamp made him look almost angelic. I couldn’t stop staring. Dan turned his body to face mine, the atmosphere had changed quickly, my heart started beating faster

“So what shall we do now?” Dan questioned, his voice low and quiet

“I might get ready for bed if that’s ok? I’m pretty tired after watching aliens kill innocent people” I laughed quietly. Dan moved my bag closer to me and watched as I started to open it. Before I did, I had to confess

“Ok, before we go any futher I need to say something. I sleep with a bear. Its only because I hate the dark. Like, I really really hate it. It makes me feel less alone. It must have started when I was 11..” I trailed off as I looked at Dan who was staring at me, his eyes wide.

“Right, cool. Come on then, lets go” Dan said, taking my bag and pulling me up from the sofa. I followed him, wondering if that was the end of the conversation.

Dan put my bag on the bed as I grabbed my pyjamas shorts and vest, my toothbrush then headed towards the bathroom.

When I returned Dan was in bed already

“Are you not going to brush your teeth?” I wondered as I put my clothes in my bag, trying to ignore the fact Dan was topless. I glanced quickly, taking in the body of my best friend.

“En-suit” Dan pointed to a door I had completely ignored

“Come on then, lets see this bear” Dan sighed dramatically, I slid under the covers next to him and rummaged through my bag until I felt the soft fur. As I put her on the bed, Dan grabbed the bear. Both of us facing the middle of bed, my eyes trained on him as he stroked the bear.

“Aww, it’s cute” He muttered, squeezing her tummy. Suddenly, Dan turned around and turned the light out.

“Ok, very funny. Can I have her back now?” I stammered, trying to keep my voice steady. I could feel my heart beat quickening already.

“Earlier, you said you only had it so you didn’t feel alone. Well, you’re not alone. You have me” Dan whispered into the darkness. I could feel his body near mine again, his arm slid under my pillow, drawing me closer to him. His breath ghosted over the skin on my neck, as his other hand tucked the loose hairs behind my ear.

“Maybe there’s a way I could help, if you wanted me to?” Dan breathed as his lips traced my cheek. I shuddered as he left a gentle kiss next to my lips.

I nodded slightly and moved forward, filling any gap there was between us. My feelings for Dan unexpectedly took over me and I pulled him towards me, our lips finally connecting. His tongue licked over my bottom lip as he pulled it into his mouth. My senses were on fire, I felt everything too much. From the way his soft lips glided over mine, to the way his hot mouth tasted of peppermint. His body fitted perfectly on top of mine as his hand fumbled over the thin strap on my shoulder, pulling it down slightly. His mouth left mine as he slowly trailed open mouthed kisses down my neck and towards the skin on my shoulder, sucking softly at my collarbone. My hand tangled in Dans hair as I let out a shaky breath

“Can we take this off?” Dan groaned through the kisses he was leaving on me as he started pulling at my vest. I pushed Dan slightly so I could sit up. His hand quickly found the bottom of my vest and pulled it up and off my body. Even through the darkness, I could feel Dans brown eyes looking over me

“You’re so beautiful” Dan gasped as he pushed me back down, while he stayed upright. I felt his hands tracing over my body, his fingers gently gliding down and towards my shorts. He hooked his fingers into the waistband and slowly eased them down. Immediately, his lips were on my stomach and his palm shakily moved up towards my tits. His finger tips ghosted over my nipple as his hot mouth moved lower and lower, sucking at the skin. Having Dans mouth on me took my mind into overdrive. My breath hitched as his hand moved down, following the trail of his tongue.

A moan left my lips as Dans fingers finally rubbed a small circle around my clit, the feeling in the pit of my stomach making my head feel dizzy already.

“Dan, please” I whimpered as my hand found his hair again and gently pushed his head lower. I heard Dan breath out a laugh as he dipped his head and replaced his fingers with his mouth. I gasped as I felt the wetness of his tongue licking over me, my fingers raked through his hair as he worked me over. My skin felt on fire as Dan bought me closer to the edge, the familiar feeling starting to take over me

“I’m so close” I breathed as my hips arched off the bed while Dan eased a finger inside me as he continued to suck on my clit

“Shit” I gulped as I came hard, clenching around Dans finger as my mind finally stopped working. My body shaking with the release and the thoughts of Dan.

He moved back on top of me and kissed me messily as I tried to even out my breathing. I could still taste myself on his tongue, I exhaled into his mouth, wondering if I’d ever be able to breathe normally again

“Are you going to fuck me yet?” I whispered as my body took over me. I needed him inside me. My hands moved down between us and I started to pull down Dans boxers while he reached into his bedside drawer, looking for a condom.

Dan kicked his boxers off as my hand stroked over his hard, thick cock. His body shook slightly as he found what he was looking for and ripped it opened urgently and quickly rolled the condom on.

He positioned himself over me again and I felt his hardness pushing into me. I shuddered as he filled me inch by inch. I kissed over Dans face as he fucked slowly into me

“You feel so good” Dan moaned, his mouth coming back to mine, kissing me hungrily as he built up a rhythm quickly. Dan fucked me hard, his hips slamming down onto mine. My fingers dug into his back, wanting to feel every bit of him on me. I could make out his features in the darkness, his chocolate brown eyes were focused on mine, his mouth slightly open as he slammed into me. I stroked my hand over his cheek and brought his mouth back to mine quickly as he breathed into my mouth

“Fuck, I’m gunna come” Dan shuddered as his pushed into me a few more times before he came with a loud moan. Finally, he collapsed on top of me, his breath heavy

“I’ve wanted you since the day I saw you” Dan breathed out. He quickly took the condom off and tied the top, throwing it onto the floor. Dan laid down next to me and pulled me closer, his skin hot under my cheek

“I guess now you won’t need that bear now you have me next to you?” Dan whispered as he his hand rubbed my back.

And I didn’t. All I needed was Dan to cure my phobia.


End file.
